


Control

by mazandaroga



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazandaroga/pseuds/mazandaroga
Summary: PWP. Nadir asked Erik to take control. Erik delivered.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Megan. I hope you enjoy it!  
> This has not been beta'd, and now I am too tired to do it. I'll do it soon as I can ^^

His hair was slightly disheveled after today’s hard work, but Nadir felt he never truly could tame his wild curls. He sank deep into his sofa, letting out a deep sigh, and he closed his eyes. He thought this day would never end, with finishing the Shah’s orders, his own paperwork, and watching over that damn city.

“You seem tense, my love.” 

His sudden voice didn’t make Nadir jump out of his skin. No, that time was long gone. He grew to Erik’s sudden appearances in his house, but he couldn’t help but ask. “Shouldn’t you be building palaces for the Shah, instead of keeping me company?”

“Omar is in charge while I am away. I keep thinking of what you said, the day before I left.” 

The day he left. Nadir thought of what he said again, and a small blush crept on his cheeks. He coughed softly, and he leaned on his elbows, lifting his upper body up. He opened his eyes, and saw Erik sitting in the arm chair, which was empty when he entered the living room. “What about what I said?”

“Did you mean it?” Erik asked, and he put his leg over the other. There was a hint of excitement in his voice, and Nadir almost missed it. His lips curled to a smile, and he sat up, feet on the floor. Though he showed confidence externally, his belly turned into jelly. What if Erik actually wanted to try?

“Yes.” was his answer. He meant every single word.

He saw the small change in Erik’s eyes, how they widen, getting hungry. Nadir swallowed, his Adam’s apple rising up and down. His heart skipped a beat when Erik stood, showing his length. Nadir had to look up, to lock eyes with him. “Undress. I’ll be gone to grab some stuff. When I return, I want you to be naked.”

With that, he left the living room, leaving Nadir alone. He knew he was alone; his servants wouldn’t be at his estate this late. He stood too, his heart now beating faster, and his knees were shaking a bit. He removed his clothing, and he folded them neatly, putting them on the sofa. Nadir wasn’t ashamed of his body – he had no reason to – but he did feel exposed, to stand complete naked in his wide living room. He heard the front door creaking open, but he did not turn to look at his lover. He waited patiently for his command. 

The smallest touch of fingertips on his back made Nadir shiver already, his skin prickling. They trailed from his back to his neck, sliding over his Adam’s apple. Hot breath traveled over the back of his neck, sending the blood rushing to Nadir’s groin. Erik pressed his body against his, and Nadir felt he was fully clothed still. “Tell me, Daroga,” one finger slid from his Adam’s apple to his chin, lifting it up. “To whom do you really belong to?”

This confused Nadir for a second. “’Really’?”

“Address me properly. We – everybody in Tehran knows you are the Shah’s lap dog – but whom do you really belong to?”

“You, S-Sir.” Nadir answered, correcting himself too. He heard a low chuckle near his ear. 

“Correct. You are mine only. This body,” both his hands slid over his bare chest and stomach, his spidery, white fingers a huge contrast to his tan skin. “is mine to use.”  
“Yes, sir.” Nadir was now more sure than before, not a stuttering mess. Something about he said gave him confidence. Erik left his side, going back to the arm chair, and Nadir noticed he grabbed several things from the sleeve of his shirt. A small, black cloth, and some sharp rope.

Nadir licked his lips, waiting in anticipation. Erik sat down, and he beckoned Nadir to stand in front of him, and the chief obeyed. “Kneel.” he said, his voice commanding, no trace of being insecure. Nadir did not hesitate to sit down on his knees between Erik’s open legs. 

Erik lifted the black cloth, and Nadir realized it was a blindfold. Without saying anything, he leaned forward, letting Erik bind the cloth around his eyes, his world getting dark. “Trust me,” his voice was nearby, soothing, and Nadir could feel a small smile. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I trust you, Sir.” He replied. He did trust Erik, more than anyone else.

Thin lips pushed against his, and Nadir kissed him back, longing for it. While they kissed, Nadir felt Erik leaning forward, his arms going by his sides. His hands grabbed his, and the sharp rope tied around his wrists, digging into his skin. His hands were tied behind his back, and Nadir pulled his hands instinctively, to be sure it was held tightly. He was pleased when it didn’t budge, not that he didn’t expect anything less from Erik.

Erik broke the kiss, just to kiss Nadir’s shoulder, and Nadir definitely felt a smile. Or was it a smirk?

“Such a pretty sight. Not even the finest painting can’t compare.” His voice purred, and a finger slid over Nadir’s bottom lip. “So submissive. Eager.”

There was movement, the chair creaking, but no footsteps. Erik pushed his head forward, and Nadir did not protest. Something hard pressed against his kissed swollen lips, clothed, and Nadir knew quickly what it was. He opened his mouth, breathing hot air against it, feeling the cock twitch against his lips. He heard a soft gasp above him, and a sharp inhale. 

“Stand up.”

And Nadir did, and he let Erik guide him, until the couch hit the back of his knees, and he sat down. Erik spread his legs ridiculous wide, and another blush appeared on his cheeks, feeling more exposed. His breath became harsher, waiting patiently what Erik would do next.

“Stay like this.”

Erik walked away, and Nadir kept his legs spread, his erection hanging between them. His muscles started to burn. His lover returned soon, and his longer fingers were on the back of his thighs, rubbing his tan skin, and now Nadir gasped at feeling sudden coldness at his entrance, realizing later it was Erik’s finger top, coated in oil. 

“Sshh,” Erik soothed. “relax.” 

Nadir took a few deep breaths, and he calmed down, his body sinking against the sofa, not so tensed as first. Erik slipped the first finger inside him, and Nadir couldn’t help but moan softly at the delicious sting. Erik added the second finger not long after, and he curled his digits as he thrust deep down, making Nadir grind his teeth, pressuring another moan.

“Don’t hold yourself back. I want to hear you,” came Erik’s voice, purring. “Give me your sweet, sweet sounds.”

Nadir became crimson, and that only added to Erik’s pleasure, as he chuckled deeply. He pulled out his fingers, and Nadir groaned at the emptiness, moving his hips upwards. He basically humped air, anything to get friction, and his ears perked when he heard rustle of fabric as Erik undressed – at least Nadir thought so.

“Tell me what you want, Daroga. I want to hear you beg.”

His hands clenched into fists, trembling. He yearned for friction, his cock inside him, anything. A release. A slap on his ass brought him back to the present, and he yelped. 

“Daroga? Tell me, you pet.” His voice was still confident, in control, and it made Nadir crazy beyond belief. A finger moved against the side of his cock, and Nadir let out a shuddering groan. “Now.”

“P-Please, Sir. Please…” he panted, breath sharp in between.

“Please, what, Daroga?” his voice was close to torturous, almost cackling. “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.”

It became unbearable, and Nadir licked his dry lips, humping his hips up again. “I – I need it, Sir! Please, give it to me. I want your cock, Sir.”

He felt Erik’s length between his bottom cheeks, stroking against his hole, teasing. He rested it there, pressing a little.

“By Allah, Sir, please!”

Nails pricked into his skin by his hips on his left, and Nadir let out a silent moan when Erik entered him – finally – and spread him farther, filling him up. His body trembled slightly, adjusting to Erik’s length. He knew that Erik was large, but every time it took his breath away. It felt too good; the small burn, the feeling of being full. He moaned, his lips parted.

“What a good pet.”

Nadir couldn’t form words, his mind too clouded, and he howled when Erik began to move, the burn getting bigger, just how he loved it. His thrusts were fast-paced, quick, giving Nadir no time to take a breath or to adjust. Suddenly, his blindfold was removed, and Nadir locked eyes with Erik’s instantly. He saw his lover was still fully clothed, only the zipper was open, just so he could fuck Nadir.

Erik cupped Nadir’s cheek with one hand, while the other was on his hip. “So beautiful. A beautiful mess.”

Nadir could only moan, and he wanted to stroke his cock, until he registered his wrists were bound behind his back. The material was cutting into his skin, burning. But he felt he was coming soon, with or without a friction. “S-Sir.”

“Hmm?” a purr.

“I – I am close.” He aspirated, and he watched how Erik shook his head, a smirk on his face, eyes glinting. His thrusts came deeper, and slower. “Sir!”

“You make me come first, my dearest pet.”

Nadir gritted his teeth together, already on edge, and he let out a frustrated groan when Erik grabbed the base of his cock, preventing him to come earlier than him. “Sir, I need it! Fuck!”

Erik didn’t listen, his thrusts adding up in speed, slowly starting to become uneven. Erik moaned above Nadir, his eyes shutting in pleasure. Nadir saw his back arching, pumping him full with seed, and his hand released Nadir’s hard cock. 

Pleasure washed over Nadir as he came, and he closed his eyes too, feeling his body becoming limp, losing control. His mind was empty ,and he felt he was gone for a full ten seconds, not even feeling that Erik untied him. It was when he laid in Erik’s arm in bridal style that he opened his eyes, sight a bit blurry. “Hmm..”

“Ssh, Nadir. You can sleep. I love you so much.”

It took him a while to register those words, but when it did, he smiled softly. “I love you too, Erik.”


End file.
